


Restless

by Pelican_writes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, probably ooc byakuya but whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelican_writes/pseuds/Pelican_writes
Summary: This will likely be a oneshot but idk first Naegami centric ship so yeah enjoy!
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Restless

Makoto lazily walked into the dining hall, walking over to get some pancakes. He put them on his plate and attempted to apply syrup. Key word: attempted. He poured some syrup on where he thought his plate lay, but ended up pouring it on to the floor for a solid three seconds before realizing what he was doing. He jumped back in shock, then sighed as he put his plate on the counter and got some paper towels. He hadn't slept for two days, instead choosing to spend his time studying for his law exam.  
After cleaning up the syrup, he walked over to the table where Ishimaru, Mondo, Aoi, Sakura, Sayaka, Leon, Kyoko and surprisingly Byakuya sat.

"Hi everyone.." Makoto lazily mumbled, putting his head down on the table.

"Hello Makoto!" Sakura said.

"Makoto. You obviously didn't get enough sleep. You know it is the weekend, right? You can go back to bed." Said Kyoko, worried about her best friend.

"I'm ok.." Said a sleepy Makoto, who was clearly not ok.

"BS!" Said Yasuhiro, worried about his friend.

"Really! I'm fine!" Makoto said, his speech slurred and his eyes vacant, almost as if he wasn't sure where he was.

"Dude, you need to go back to bed. Fuck off with this I'm okay bullshit." Said Mondo, the biker showing his concern in his own profane way.

"No.. I have to do so much stuff." Makoto insisted.

"Fine.. Just, take care of yourself, okay? We're worried about you." Leon said.

"Anyways.." Sayaka coaxed, not having anything herself to say, just wanting to continue the conversation along.

"Ooh! It's Chihiro's birthday tomorrow! We should plan a surprise!" Aoi chirped, looking expectantly at her classmates.

"Good idea Aoi. Maybe just a fun party in the TV room?" Sakura proposed.

"Sure! I know Chihiro isn't one for..." Said Ishimaru, the rest of his sentence flying in one of Makoto's ears and out the other as he drifted off to sleep.

"What do you think, Makoto?"

"..Makoto?"

"Hmm..? Oh, what are we talking about?" Makoto asked.

Makoto looked around at his friends worried faces, the sun shining in his exhausted face.

"Go to bed." Commanded a voice.

"But I-"

"Go. To. Bed." Ordered Byakuya, with a stern look on his face as he looked up from his book.

"Fine! I'll go.." Makoto replied.

Makoto lazily walked back to his dorm, reluctantly getting into his bed knowing that his friends were right. He needed to study for his exam tomorrow, but if you can't stay awake where's the point? He wanted to be a lawyer once he got out of school, so this exam was very important to him. He felt like he had to prove his worth, that he didn't want his future to be easier just because he won a raffle. He shut his eyes and sighed. _I suppose a little sleep can't hurt.._

Makoto groggily woke up for the second time that day. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Looking at the clock, he tried to grasp the fact that he had just slept for 9 hours. The clock read 5:12 pm. Makoto put up his hoodie and walked to his desk before realizing that he was starving. He put on some slippers and walked over to the dining hall. 

"Ah, Makoto. You're finally awake."

"Byakuya? Why are you here?" Makoto questioned.

"Can a man not read in peace?" Byakuya responded.

"Yeah but.. Why in the dining hall? You're normally in the library or your dorm." Asked Makoto, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Byakuya raised his book to cover his face and said: "Well, I knew that you'd be hungry when you awoke, so I read in here instead."

"Ok.. Do you need something then?" Makoto asked, a bit confused why Byakuya needed to see him. Normally he would just ask Makoto to come to him in some way; It was rare for the businessman to find anybody he needed, none the less wait for them.

Byakuya looked away and stated: "Yes. I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"This isn't like me to say, but I don't care. You need to take better care of yourself. You try to hide it, but I've seen how tired you are. I don't know what's going on with you, but I can't watch you do this to yourself." Byakuya said, clearly uncomfortable with talking about these sorts of things.

"Byakuya.."

"Don't look at me like that."

"..You're right. I've been so focused on my future that I've barely even ate.." Makoto said, looking at the ground and fidgeting with his hands.

"I don't like that I have to say this. You need to pay more attention to yourself."

Makoto took a seat and put his head in his hands. 

"I know I just.. I-I've just been so worried.. I have a s-super important law exam tomorrow and I'm really stressed. I haven't slept in two days.. I-I tried but I just can't! It feels like my future relies on this, and I can't stop worrying about it." Makoto only realized that he was crying once he felt a tear sink in the corner of his lip. He wiped them away, hoping the Byakuya hadn't noticed.

Makoto sniffed and said: "I'm sorry.. I know you don't want to hear this.."

"..."

"I feel worthless.. L-like the only reason I'm here is because I won some raffle once.. I need to pass this or else I feel like I'm a failure.. I don't w-want to harp on the fact that I got into this school by chance. I'm an idiot.." Makoto cried.

"Makoto.."

".."

"You're not worthless."

"What?"

"You're not worthless. You're probably the most hard-working person I know. You're worthy if being here. Just because your talent is "less valid" doesn't mean that you deserve being here, I've seen how determined you are. Please believe in yourself." Byakuya told him.

"B-Byakuya.."

"..."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get your ramen like you were going to before. Oh, and mention this conversation to anybody else and my lawyers will be in touch." Byakuya scoffed.

Makoto just laughed and got up to get some food.

"Oh, and Makoto?"

"Hmm?" Makoto questioned, facing his crush.

"Why do you trust me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said all this stuff to me, and I really appreciate you opening up to me, I know how hard that is personally, but why? What is it you see in me that makes me at all trustworthy?"

Makoto sat in thought for a moment.

"You always seemed interesting to me. I could see that you tried to push people away with your cold exterior, but I suppose that is what peaked my curiosity. I could see that you had some warmth beneath the cool exterior. I guess I just wanted to know the Byakuya beneath the Togami."

"..."

"..."

"Thank you Makoto.."

Makoto subconsciously grabbed Byakuya's hand.

"M-Makoto?"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Said a flustered Makoto.

"N-no! It's okay.."

Makoto got up from his chair, but right before he turned away he was interrupted by Byakuya.

"Makoto.."

"What is i-"

He was cut off by Byakuya pressing his lips to Makoto.

"Byakuya?!"

"I don't know what came over me! I-I'm s-"

Makoto pressed his lips to Byakuya again.


End file.
